1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to information processing systems, methods for acquiring information, information processing apparatuses and recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional electronic conference systems, there is provided a system that converts a file format of conference material into a file format appropriate for a terminal device to which the conference material is distributed.
For example, in conventional conference support systems, a method is known, in which a display manner of additional information is set in accordance with a specification of a terminal for displaying the additional information, and the additional information having been converted into the set display manner is distributed to the terminal (e.g., Patent Document 1).